unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Archdragoon
Archdragoon is one of the Advanced Classes and one of the five base Advanced Classes. This Advanced Class is from the Lancer Base Class. Upon the completion of certain requirements and Growth Rings on a couple of Classes, players can become an Archdragoon and are able to unlock a new set of Skills. With enough Skills, Abilities, Class Traits, and upon completing certain requirements an Archdragoon can be promoted to Executioner. Armlet of Courage" Sub Traits As Archdragoons, players are able to select up to two Sub Traits from other Classes. Chosen Sub Traits can be changed at anytime outside of battles. Sub Traits can also be saved in Gear Sets. class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#ffffff; color: #000000;" - ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Icon ! width="170px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Name ! style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Description ! width="120px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" From - Smash Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Smash", "Hard Smash", and "Fateful Smash" by 20 when a Sword or Axe is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Anti-Archer Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities against Archers by 7. - Armor Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases DEF of Armor Gear by 3%. - Helm Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases DEF of Helm Gear by 3%. - Heal Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power of "Heal", "Recover", and "Cure" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Dress Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Clothing Gear by 3%. - Debuff Resistance Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases debuff resistance by 4%. - Angelic Judgment Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Angelic Judgment" and "Heaven's Judgment" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. } Class Traits align="center" style="background-color:#EEDDAA; color:#000000; border: 3px solid #000000; -webkit-border-radius:10px; -moz-border-radius:10px; border-radius:10px; box-shadow: 0 0 4px #000000; -moz-box-shadow: 0 0 4px; -webkit-box-shadow: 0 0 4px #000000; width:100%;" - valign="top" style="text-align:center; background-color:#771111; color:#FFFFFF; -webkit-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; -moz-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; border-radius:8px 8px 0px 0px;" Class Traits - :A true powerhourse of punishment, this Class sacrifices defense for a focus on attack. The Archdragoon boasts the highest attack and utilizes targeted strikes that pulverize anything at which they are directed. } Trait Effects class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" - ! colspan="3" Trait List - width="320px" valign="top" * Pole Up Lv.1 * Anti-Mage Lv.1 * ATK Boost Lv.1 * Pole Up Lv.1 * Pierce Boost * Pole Up Lv.2 * Anti-Mage Lv.2 * ATK Boost Lv.2 * Pole Up Lv.2 * Thrust Boost * Pole Up Lv.3 * Anti-Mage Lv.3 * ATK Boost Lv.3 * Pole Up Lv.3 * Knight's Blitz Boost width="320px" valign="top" * Armor Up Lv.1 * Pole Up Lv.4 * Anti-Mage Lv.4 * ATK Boost Lv.4 * Critical Damage Up * Helm Up Lv.2 * Helm Up Lv.1 * Armor Up Lv.2 * Mage Defiance Lv.1 * Critical Rate Up * ATK Plus Lv.1 * Attack Up * Helm Up Lv.3 * Armor Up Lv.3 } Growth Ring A total of 22,700 Proficiency is required in order to complete the Archdragoon Growth Ring. Break Thrust Armor Up Lv.1 Helm Up Lv.1 Demoralize Berserker Spirit Pole Up Lv.4 Helm Up Lv.2 Anti-Mage Lv.4 Critical Damage Up Double Sting Undocumented Effects: * Upon breaking a target on the first hit, the Break Chain instantly starts at "2 CHAIN!!" instead of "1 CHAIN!!". Dragon Crush ATK Boost Lv.4 - Executioner= - All Abilities= - Guides= }} L 004